


Mastermind

by Fandomhighlights



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomhighlights/pseuds/Fandomhighlights
Summary: Zim has a streak of failing to conquer the planet Earth. That’s not the case however when he earns an apprenticeship with Membrane Lab and gains trust from Professor Membrane. Now all that's left is to put his plan into action without Dib getting in the way if his conscious doesn't get in the way first.





	Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to point out that the creator of the show, Jhonen Vasquez, did confirm Zims’ age to be that of an adult. Some theories even go on to say Zim is 160 earth years so don’t come at me saying this is underage.

_"The aftermath of the Florpus left Earth in an even more hectic state. It was left to Professor Membrane to invent a way to solve the humans problems once again but he was just biting more than he could chew. Sleepless nights while running on caffeine was a plain disaster that any dumb person could see. Now the fool had to resort to finding another hand to assist in his work. I guess pride can be killed-" _

Zim glared at his companion Gir who was leaning to the side to see the cartoons on screen. "Gir, were you even listening to me make my monologue?" Zim asked in an annoyed tone. This wasn't the first time he was outright ignored by his _friend_ but he never got used to it. With a heavy sigh Zim slapped on his disguise, "I'll be home in time for waffle night." Before walking out the house without his minion by his side.

He took the long walk to Membrane Labs for the internship tryouts but to his dismal the line wrapped around for blocks. Thankfully he arrived on time because as soon as he stepped in line, floating screens presented themselves to the people who weren't close enough to the balcony to see Professor Membrane in the flesh.

The Professor took a moment to straighten his jacket and spoke with a booming voice, "As you all know I have gathered you all here for a chance to be my apprentice. This is a once in a life time chance that my kids decided to pass up on so now I have to resort to mediocre strangers. Hopefully one of you will be able to impress me." The man waited for the applause to be over with then walked away, screens following soon after, leaving the crowd to start murmuring as the line began moving.

Person after person flooded in and out of the lab, each unsuccessful as the last. When Zims' turn was nearing he felt like he stood a chance... till Dib spotted him from his living room window. Zim groaned as Dib jumped into action running towards him at illegal speeds.

Zim held his hand out and stopped Dib in his tracks, "Not now insolent fool boy! Can't you see the mighty Zim is waiting in line. I will not let you ruin this for me."

It didn't take long for Dib to retort, "You do realize that this is for my dads internship. You honestly don't think he's not going to notice somethings wrong with you. He may be clueless but he's not dumb." Zim rolled his eyes at the foolish human, "Clearly he is if he wasn't able to see the correlation between reality and dreams. How dense are you pea brain humans not to figure out the florpus was real."

Dib was ready to snap back till Zim was swept away, being escorted inside the building with three others. With a quick look over his shoulder, Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib before returning to his collected demeanor.

The lab was magnificent _for human standards, _Zim reminded himself. Observing the facility was easy as nothing was hiding the experiments from guests eyes which shocked Zim slightly because why would anyone reveal their plans to outsiders. So far they didn't pass any weapon developments; everything was related to the environment and electronics.

He was slightly disappointed but wasn't too put off by this fact. Especually upon approaching Membranes office.

Professor Membranes office door was open wide in a welcoming manner with Membrane himself sitting in a large rolling chair. It was obvious he meant business but Zim didn't expect his mind to be all there with how sleep deprived he was; acing this interview was as simple as stealing candy from a slobbering earthling midget.

Only a few questions in and Zim was sweating beyond Irken belief. He knew the childish questions since he studied more advanced sciences than this but his competitors were decent. The thought of his new plan going down the drain was even more terrifying than any battles he participated in. This may be his last chance to impress the Tallest especially since they haven't picked up their coms since his failed mission with the florpus.

The Irken was snapped out of his self-doubting thoughts upon hearing the Professors' voice.

"Alright I think I came to a conclusion," Membrane said making Zim stiffen with anticipation. The scientist shuffled through his notes and pointed to the ginger next to Zim, "Your responses were honestly inspiring. I thin-"

  
"ALL HE DID WAS STROKE YOUR EGO!" Zim objected in fury. Membrane brushed the outburst off and went to shake the others hand. Zim immediately took out a pocket ray gun and zapped the victor, turning him into a slimy blob on the floor.

Membrane stared at the mess before looking up and holding his hand out towards Zim, "Due to my apprentice disappearing you are my new selection. Welcome to the team."

Zims heart fluttered with relief and his contorted face livened up, quickly shaking the others hand eagerly.

The happy union didn't last long though as Membrane took up yelling at his workers again, "Tell the others to go home. They wasted their time for nothing. And get the janitor in here!"

Zim awkwardly sat in his chair as the blob on the floor was swept up by a janitor who wouldn't stop trying to make small talk with the two in the room.

Clearly Membranes patience had faded and he resorted to scolding the janitor; "That's enough Freddrick. We talked about giving others personal boundaries and right now I need time _alone_ with my intern." The janitor frowned but left reluctantly.

"What was his problem?"

"We tried rehabilitation for criminals but the shocks fried their brains a bit."

Zim squinted his eyes but the scientist laughed, "I'm just joking..."

"Sure you are..." Zim said skeptically but changed the subject over, "So when can I go see the weapons unit?"

The Professor smiled, "Oh why we can go see it now!" Zim didn't think it would be this easy but he couldn't complain. He got up out of his chair and followed the scientist through the halls. Was it possible for Zim to feel thrilled that his plan was going smoothly?

It didn't matter because his joy didn't last long as he heard the wretched voice of Dib echoing through the halls. "Dad! Dad! I didn't see Zim come out! Did you discover him out for the horrid creature he is?"

Membrane froze in his tracks and tilted his head, "Whatever do you mean?" Dib sighed in a frustrated manner, "He's an alien. He's the one who caused all the destruction on Earth. We've been over this. He's the reason why we have that disgusting pudding clone of you." The scientist remained with a blank face not comprehending his sons words.

"Son, just because someone doesn't look like you, give you no right to call them an alien. You're just being delusional and jealous that I'm going to spend more time with my intern than you."

"Wai- what? You can't have seriously hired, Zim. He's trying to take over the world-" Dib was cut off by a gloating Zim who reached to hold Membranes hand in a mock gesture. "Oh indeed your father did hire me. Since I'm his intern I'll be spending all my time here in this lab with dangerous chemicals and extravagant weapons that your puny mind can't comprehend."

Dib grimaced but his expression was replaced with an idea. "That's fine. Now I can just keep a close eye on you. You won't be able to hide anything from me." Dib spun around letting his tacky coat hit Zim in the face. The annoying earth boy walked away flaunting the brains he lacks.

When Zim finished loathing Dibs existence he noticed he was still clenching the scientists hand. He snatched his hand away but the professor didn't seem to mind, he even went to say, "First days at interning can be scary so I don't mind you holding my hand."

Zim gagged, "You repulsive creature. I don't need your cold metal hands for comfort." Professor Membrane shrugged not bothered by the insult and checked his watch, "Good lord I'm late for a meeting. We can continue the tour tomorrow. For now just go home."

"Whatever," Zim said and started walking away for the day leaving the Professor to do his own devices.


End file.
